The Wild Child
The Wild Child & Me is the second series by Richie Verdi. There will be a movie to promote the series. The main character is David Sanchez. Background History In April 2017, two months before his debut series, ''Life Without Doris'' (2016) ended, he started working on the material for this series. He released an earlier version of the first episode in September 2016, but it has since been deleted. It is unknown whether Richie will bring this back to YouTube or not. He announced in June 2017 that the series will be coming soon and that he was still working on the first season. However he loses his GoAnimate4Schools account in July 2017 and leaves GoAnimate shortly after this. Almost a year later, in June 2018, he comes back to GoAnimate and announces that the series is back in production. A newer version of the first episode was released on July 11, 2018, marking the official beginning of the series. As of October 2019, Season 1 is complete and a few Season 2 episodes have been released. Plot Season 1's events are held shortly before David starts high school, Season 2-5's events are held during David's time in high school (Season 2 is in his freshman year, Season 3 is in his sophomore year, Season 4 is in his junior year, and Season 5 is in his senior year). Some stuff in the series is about Richie's life, as confirmed by him in a September 2018 video. He describes it as a "how to make it through high school" series. Season 1 Summary David has just finished middle school and is looking forward to a great summer. But can he balance trying to make this summer great and trying to deal with situations that started before school ended? Episodes Cast * Paul - David & Andy Sanchez * Julie - Sophia Sanchez, Mary Sanchez & Zoey Peterson * Russel - Tyler Sanchez * Joey - Peter Sanchez * Justin - Alma Greenwood (first episode only) * Eric - Nelson Brown * Miguel - Sam Rodriguez * Kayla - Alma Greenwood (later episodes) & Abigail Johnson * Princess - Emily & Jospehine Rodriguez Season 2 Summary Beginning high school is very tough, and David Sanchez can relate all too well. Things are starting to get shaky between him and Alma, and someone spreads a false rumor about David, turning most of the people in his old middle school against him. How will David survive 9th grade? Episodes Cast * Paul - David & Andy Sanchez * Julie - Sophia & Mary Sanchez * Russel - Tyler Sanchez * Joey - Peter Sanchez * Eric - Nelson Brown * Kayla - Alma Greenwood Season 3 Summary Season has not be released. Summary will be released soon... Episodes Cast * Paul - David & Andy Sanchez * Julie - Sophia & Mary Sanchez * Russel - Tyler Sanchez * Joey - Peter Sanchez * Eric - Nelson Brown * Kayla - Alma Greenwood Season 4 Summary Season has not be released. Summary will be released soon... Episodes Cast * Paul - David & Andy Sanchez * Julie - Sophia & Mary Sanchez * Russel - Tyler Sanchez * Joey - Peter Sanchez * Eric - Nelson Brown * Kayla - Alma Greenwood Season 5 Summary Season has not be released. Summary will be released soon... Episodes Cast * Paul - David & Andy Sanchez * Julie - Sophia & Mary Sanchez * Russel - Tyler Sanchez * Joey - Peter Sanchez * Eric - Nelson Brown * Kayla - Alma Greenwood Category:GoAnimate Series